Exiled
by ShadowMurloc
Summary: (This story comes a week after the end of the anime) Kokoa has been causing having havoc too much and the school had decided to finally punish this mischievous vampire. She is then sent to a school in the human world and it appears a boy there is gonna to sucked into a mysterious conspiracy, untold action, and a very large change in his entire life...


The day had been as any other. Kokoa arrived at the academy to chase her sister and began planning exactly how to attempt to remove her sister Moka's rosario today. Her transformer bat Kou was yapping as usual but Kokoa had only one thing in her sights. That rosario. She was on the roof and planned to go down all cool and superhero like to grab the rosario from her bosom. "Alright Kou-Buddy, Knifes Mode" she said grabbing the bat as it said, "Yes Miss Kokoa." The bat quickly turned into a couple of long black knifes with a bat wing at the hilt. She had to time it just right or else she would miss the chain or land on her face. As she was planning to jump, she found out wearing heels on a ledge. She quickly fell and landed flat on her face, right in the middle of Tsukune's "harem." She didn't care about the fact that they were staring at her bat logo underwear or the fact that 6 teachers were watching her. The only thing she cared about was the back that the knifes fell, none on their intended target. The knifes went completely flying and one almost hit Moka's chain, in fact it actually cut her top right off. Actually one hit each of the girl's tops, not to mention the one now lodged in Tsukune's head. Kokoa didn't care about the boy bleeding profusely on the floor but more worried about the witch, succubus, snow woman, and s-class super monster now in their bras trying to kill her. The girls grabbed her and took turns holding and beating the crap out of her. Kokoa tried to call her bat but it was too busy trying to dislodge itself from Tsukune's skull. "Stupid lazy ass bat! I'm gonna have to punish you later!" she shouted as the snot was being beaten out of her.

Kokoa woke up in a dorm of some sort to the calls of her bat and her watered down sister. She had various bruises across her body and a completely black eye. She had a cast on her arm as well and various claw marks across her body. She was completely oblivious to her injuries and first grabbed and began squeezing her bat to death and then tried to rip the rosario of her sisters breast. "Kokoa! Stop please, you're choking me." Moka said trying to resist her crazy sister. "I don't care if you die I just want my sister back!" Kokoa said trying to strangle her sister. It was then Tsukune's love club watched inside Moka's dorm and saw the redhead trying to strangle Moka again. "I'm freaking sick of you little bitch." Kurumu said drawing her claws, "Get the hell of her or I'll break your other arm" she said running towards her. The rest followed as memories of being beat up in an alley surge back to her. Preferring not to suffer more injuries she got off of Moka and began to run towards the window. "Alright Kou-Buddy, grab me or you're gonna be in some real deep shit." she said jumping out the window. "I cant carry you Miss Kokoa" the bat said flying below her as she fell from the 15 story building. "Screw you!" Kokoa said falling and landing on her butt and leg, crushing the poor bat.

Kokoa awoke in a hospital bed in the school nurse's office. She now had a broken leg as well as her previous injuries. She lay there and heard various voices in the distance. "She is guilty of damage to school property, abusing other students, and orchestrating one of the greatest epidemics this school has ever seen in the name of monster human peace." Another voice butted in, "But…. Meow" after the woman said something the other voice quickly retaliated, "No buts, Miss Shuzen is a menace to this school and will be treated as such." After hearing that Kokoa listened even closer and heard the voice she hated, her wannabe sister's. It said, "But Kokoa had serious problems when we were kids, please don't punish her for it, It was my fault." the sorry excuse for a sister said. "Well then it appears we must treat it as such. After long hours of discussion with the school authorities and her father, we have decided a spanking just won't do for this girl. She is officially exiled to a new school. Shore Regional High School to be exact." Both other voices gasped and said, "Isn't that a human school, in Britain to be exact?" The other voice replied, "Correct, Now someone go fetch our special guest and give her the exile treatment." The other voices said a long mixtures of negative emotions but Kokoa didn't care.

She tried to get up but was unable to with her injuries. "Oh crap." she said reaching for her bat but realizing the little crap wasn't there. "Kou-buddy?" she asked desperately. After a few minutes she heard some kind of muffled speech near her. "Miss Kokoa? It's all dark now" the voice said as Kokoa instantly blushed from hearing the voice from her strawberry underwear. "Remind me to kill you later" she said looking for a piece of paper. After grabbing one she started writing with her cut and bleeded out vampire blood. She didn't have much time so she could only write one thing. She wrote the two words, "Kokoa Shuzen" and quickly searched for somewhere to hide it. Due to complete desperation she had to stick the note in her panties alongside the pervert bat. It was no surprise to her when the 5 completely black cloaked werewolves in monster form and a powerful witch entered the hospital room and ran towards her. Kokoa quickly tried to get up and escape but was only able to get a scream off as the werewolves subdued and a witch cast the spell on her. She had seen a few exiling ceremonies before with her father being a dark lord of the academy and her hanging around pretty bad crowds. She knew the ways of it. The werewolves subdue you and the witch removed your memory and transported you to the human world. And now just that was happening to Kokoa…

Author Notes: This is my first fanfic on this site so please treat it a such. Also the events of this story are a week after Kokoa got the spanking of a lifetime. If possible I'd like feedback before I write the next chapter. It will only make it better :)


End file.
